


Domesticity

by Straumoy



Series: Reddit Pint-sized Prompts [28]
Category: DC Elseworlds, inFAMOUS (Video Games), inFAMOUS: Second Son
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8484820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straumoy/pseuds/Straumoy
Summary: Prompt challenge: 100 words - The moment when your character gets a little too comfortable around the person they live with/share a space with.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt challenge: 100 words - The moment when your character gets a little too comfortable around the person they live with/share a space with.

Late at night after a busy day of handling one of the largest forest fire in recent history, Power Girl was dead beat in the sofa with Lucy by her side, solving the Sudoku in today's paper. Eugene was watching the news when Power Girl, half asleep and drooling on to Lucy's shoulder started talking in her sleep. 

"Lucy, squeeze me tit." 

Eugene and Lucy exchanged glances before looking at the sleeping Power Girl, who had this stupid smile on her face. 

Lucy scoffed, shaking her head, "I don't do that, just so you know." 

Eugene focused on his tea.


End file.
